Trouble
by nic73
Summary: A little break from Nick and Jenny, I will return to them after this story. Nick has a day that brings nothing but trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Nick groans as the sound of his alarm drags him from the sleep that had finally come to him two hours earlier. He'd had an emergency call out, one of his clients was beaten so badly by a couple of boys at the children's home, he was staying in, that he required hospitalization. Nick, as his medical guardian, was required to authorise treatment. The boy had a broken arm and mild concussion and is being kept over night for observation. Nick's first job this morning is to find Kevin, his clients name, a new place to stay and investigate the safety of any other LSP clients they have staying at Draker Place. Either the culprits have to leave or the clients will. With the full day's calendar he already had, Nick knows that the day, that stretches before him, will be long and hard. He wastes no time and is soon showered, shaved, dressed and out the door with a bagel in his hand. He punches a number on his car phone.

"Hi Emily, we have a problem. One of my clients at Draper Place was attacked last night. He's in the hospital with a broken arm and suspected concussion."

Emily's shock is evident in her voice.

"Who is it?"

"Kevin Lambert"

"How is he? What happened?"

"His attackers were a couple of older boys. I don't have many details. We need to check who else we have in there and decide what is best for them, which  
will probably depend on what has happened to the attackers. I also need to find a new home for Kevin. I can think of four. My day was already crazy, how is yours?"

"I have Sammy Davenport and Terence Watts."

"I had Sammy."

"I'm in court all morning but my afternoon is in the office with appointments."

"Of course it's the Cardwell case this morning. Good luck. Don't worry about things, you need to concentrate on the case. I'll manage. Call me with the decision."

"Nick I'm not in court until ten?..#

"No, you need to be with your client, she needs a lot of hand holding. I'll call on you in the afternoon. Good luck."

"Okay Nick, thanks."

Nick hangs up the phone. Five minutes later he's parking his car, grabbing his briefcase, and riding the elevator up to the floor where LSP has its offices.

As expected he's the first to arrive. He switches on the coffee machine and enters his office, removing his jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair. He makes his way back in to the reception area, rolling up his sleeves as he walks. He pours himself a cup of coffee and looks around making sure that everything is correct. He spies a folder sitting on top of the filing cupboard. He walks over to have a look. It's of a case a couple of years old. Anyone could have pulled it out, while looking for something else and forgot about it. It would be impossible to find the person responsible as everyone does it. He will have to make a general reminder of the need to be careful with files that are confidential. While there he finds the files of the five boys he knows are in Draper's place and then notices another boy he's sure is in there as well. He puts them under his arm and grabs his cup off the reception desk and goes back into his office. He makes some phone calls to check on any empty beds in the other shelters, and then, starts looking through the files, making notes. He jumps at a knock on his door. He looks up and smiles pushing his chair back from the desk.

"Good morning Laurie."

"Morning Nick, I hope you don't mind me stopping by so early? you look like you've been here a while."

"Sit down Laurie, I'm glad for the interruption. Have you heard what happened at Draper Place?"

"Yes. I'm going to see Kevin later this morning."

"I've talked to the director and they are investigating the incident. I'm currently finding places for the boys we have in there. I'm going over there to talk to them, but first I have a meeting at the bank, that I've just finished preparations for."

"That's not like you Nick, usually you're all prepared beforehand."

Nick stretches and rubs his hands down his face.

"I was Laurie, but yesterday, as I was leaving, the bank manager called me, full of apologies, but he needed additional information. And that means five copies of everything. I had plans last night. If I'd known what was going to happen at Draper Place I would have cancelled. Any way you must be here for a reason, what can I do for you?"

"Someone's moved back into the state, and although she's in a good situation, that's working very well, I have to go introduce myself and let them know I'm there should they need anything. I called to set up a home visit with the parents and apparently the girl as been asking after you."

Nick points to himself in surprise.

"Me?"

"Yes, you mean a lot to her and it's my guess she means a lot to you, since you still have her drawing pinned on your board."

Nick looks over at the board and the stick figure that looking a little yellow now and he keeps meaning to take down.

"Violet?"

"I'm going to her home tomorrow at 3 pm when she'll be out of school. Are you free to come with me?"

Nick leans forward and looks in his diary.

"I'm in court in the afternoon, it would be more 3:30 that I would be free."

"I'll call and change it. It was only a preliminary time, until I talked to you."

"She's doing good?"

"Yes that's what the report that came across my desk says."

"I'm glad."

Laurie stands up, picking up her bag and putting it on her shoulder.

"I'll leave you to it Nick. Let me know if you need any help with the Draper situation."

"Thanks Laurie, but I think I have it under control. Let me see you out."

Nick stands up, grabs his coffee mug and walks Laurie to the elevator. After she's gone he turns and announces,

"Meeting in ten minutes in the conference room."

Nick fills up his mug and collects files from his office and then settles in the conference room waiting for the others to join him.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting went well. Everyone heard about what happened at Draper's Place and made sure they were ready for the meeting. They were in agreement that any problems be left for another time, One look at their boss told them that he was up most of the night. Nick makes arrangements to be at Draper's Place within the next couple of hours and shoves all necessary files in his briefcase and makes his way into the down town area, for his appointment with the bank manager. Everything goes smoothly and the bank manager is walking him out after forty-five minutes.

He looks at the boys before him in the room. Seven of them ranging in ages from eight to seventeen. Along with his own clients, he remembers the rest passing through LSP. They came, mostly, from poor backgrounds with parents who were barely interested in the well-being of their offspring. More concerned with getting their next fix, than their child's next meal. When the parent finally succumbs to the ravages of their addiction, or caught in an illegal act to fuel their habit. it almost seems a step up for the boys to be sent to the care home. But, Nick has learned, that things are never that simple. The children, love their parents and in many cases have changed roles, looking after themselves and sometimes siblings but also the afflicted parent as well. They, seldom welcome the change in their circumstances and often, their lawyer is the easy target for their frustrations. Seven pairs of dull eyes return his gaze. He asks if they're aware of what went on during the night, he receives no reply. He explains the situation and that new places have been found for them. He tells them to pack their belongings and be ready for the transfers later in the afternoon and that he will see them then. The counsellor in the room thanks Nick and instructs the boys to go back to their rooms. He opens the door and the boy start moving slowly towards it. Nick feels their eyes burning in to his as they stare at him as they walk by. The second to last boy, one of his clients, and a nasty piece of work, stops before him.

"Jerome, can I be of help?"

Jerome nods his head and Nick feels an explosion of pain in his left shin as Jerome kicks him hard. Nick manages to keep his reaction to a minimum as the counsellor grabs Jerome and drags him away. Nick shakes his leg to trying to throw off the pain, his phone rings. It's the bank manager again, full of apologies as he realises he forgot to have Nick sign something and when could he pop in to do it. Nick lets out a sigh, looking at his watch. He tell the manager that he'll be there in 15 mins as he almost drives past the bank on his way to the next appointment. The Manager thanks him and apologizes again. Nick tells him not to worry about it. He closes his phone and hurries to his car.

Nick is, once again, being escorted out the bank when suddenly bedlam ensues as hooded men rush through the doors, guns in their hands and shouting at everyone to get on the floor. Nick is the closest to the door and before his brain has made sense of what's happening, an arm is around his neck and a gun against his temple. He feels hot breath against his ear as his captor speaks to the bank manager.

"Do exactly as you're told and no-one will get hurt., understand?"

The Bank Manger is white as a sheet. He's holding his hands up and Nick can see they're trembling. The Manager's voice is trembling as he replies:

"I'll do what ever you want."

"Good."

The gun's moved from his temple to under his chin and his captor presses it hard against his throat

"What's your name?"

"Nick Fallin"

His voice comes out broken as he finds it difficult to talk against the gun.

"Hi Nick. Unfortunately this has become your unlucky day. But as long as you co-operate and everyone else does as well, you'll be okay. I've no desire to hurt you, but if it becomes necessary I will. Do you understand?"

Nick nods his head.

"Good. I'm going to move my arm from around you to get something out of my pocket, stay perfectly still, or the gun will go off, I promise. Understand?"

Nick nods again. As the arm's removed, the gun's pressed harder into his throat, instinctively Nick moves his head up trying to get away from the pressure.

"Easy now."

Nick feels something metal around his right wrist and a click. The voice is speaking softly in his ear again.

"Drop your briefcase and move your left arm behind your back. As Nick complies, his right arm's pulled back too and he feels, what he presumes, is the other half of handcuffs clicking in place around his left wrist. He hears another click.

"Excellent, you did well. You're now attached to me, so there's no getting away for you. No matter what happens here today, you'll always be in danger. Now lets move."

Nick feels a shove in his back and walks further into the bank. He begins to take in the scene before him. There are three gunmen, masks in place. They chose a quiet time, before the lunch time rush, and there's only one other customer, who, is laid spread eagle on the floor. The bank employees have moved from behind the counters and are in the process of lying down in the same position. There are three women and two men. One of the women is quietly whimpering. The bank manager is standing next to one of the gunmen. Nick can see sweat glistening on his brow.

The man holding Nick speaks to the group.

"I want you to all to look at me. Good. Now you see this man before you, his life is in your hands. If any of you step out of line, this man will suffer. So remember that, before any of you try to play hero, it's not just your life you're risking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: A big thank you to Mossi, Tia and Laubelle88 for their reviews. It's great to know it's being read. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Nick is trying to keep himself together by attempting to ignore the feel of the gun now resting behind his ear. It's too close for comfort and is a constant reminder of the danger he's in. His captor is talking to the Bank Manager, ordering him to open the safe. He pushes the gun harder in to Nick to remind the bank manager what's at stake. Nick moves away from the pressure' His captor brings his arm around and grabs him by the throat.

"Stay still. This is your only warning Nick. Do you understand."

Nick nods his head.

"Good"

He doesn't release his hold on Nick, but, turns his attention once more to the Bank Manager. Nick's finding it difficult to breathe but is afraid to struggle against the pressure. He hears the robber speaking to the manager.

"Now, do as you're told quickly because this isn't very comfortable for Nick. Is it Nick?"

Nick does his best to shake his head. He can hear himself wheezing as his breath struggles to find its way through.

The manager looks on horrified and quickly takes his keys out of his pocket.

"This way."

"Good."

He releases his hold of Nick just a fraction, but, for Nick, it feels wonderful as he's able to breathe a little easier.

"Let's go for a walk now Nick."

He pulls Nick with him and they follow the manager to the back of the bank. They stop in front of an elevator. The manager presses the call button and the doors open. The manager enters first and then drags Nick in. Another man has joined them and he enters last. There's silence as the elevator descends, the only sound is Nick efforts at breathing. Although it's easier, he's still not getting enough air and is beginning to feel light-headed. The manager is looking at Nick with concern, Nick is showing signs of distress, he's sweating profusely and his lips are developing a blue tinge.

"I'm doing what you want. I won't cause any trouble, let him go."

Nick feels the hold on his neck tighten, he closes his eyes, as he fights against his natural reaction to resist.

"You think you can order me around? That wasn't very polite."

"Please."

"That's better."

He removes his hold on Nick and the sudden big intake of air sends Nick in to a coughing fit, that has him bent double. The robbers are laughing. The elevator shudders to a stop and as the doors open Nick's shoved in the back and he stumbles out. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

At LSP, Emily enters the offices.

"Has anyone seen Nick?"

"He went out a couple of hours ago. He had a bank appointment and then he was going to Drapers Place."

"He isn't picking up his phone. He wanted me to call with the ruling on the Cardwell case.."

"How did it go?"

"The judge ruled in her favour, she has her child back."

"Good work."

A chorus of congratulations echo around the office. Everyone had watched Emily become personally invested in the Cardwell case. The woman had suffered a few tragedies in life, the latest a fight with cancer. Her child was removed from her as the treatment rendered her too weak to look after her baby. She had no support system. Lidia Cardwell cane to LSP in desperation and Emily became, not just her lawyer, but, her support system and her friend. As the ravages of the illness continued and death seemed the reality, they watched Emily struggle and Nick granted her time off to sit at her friend's bedside. Finally Lidia's suffering at the treatments paid off and test results began to show remission. It's been a long road but, finally, Lidia regained her strength and one year later, she went to court to have her child returned to her. In her office, Emily calls Draper's Place, still unable to get a response from Nick. She's told he left an hour ago. She walks back out into the reception area.

"Does anyone know where Nick was going after Draper's Place?"

There is head shaking and shrugs.

"I know he's at the courthouse at one, a meeting with Judge Damson, I think."

The elevators open and Burton steps out. Emily advance towards him.

"Mr. Fallin, Nick isn't here."

"Then where is he? We were meeting for a lunch and he's late as usual and he's ignoring my calls. He knew I had something important I needed him to look at. He was suppose to come by the house, then he called this morning and said he wouldn't have time. So we arranged to meet for a quick-lunch before he had to see Judge Damson."

The elevator opens again and one of the LSP lawyers exits.

"Hey guys, have you heard? There's an armed robbery in progress at StateWide Bank. The place is surrounded by police, you can't get anywhere near it."

"Wow, isn't that where Nick was going?"

"Yes, but, he made it to Draper's Place, so he finished there before the robbery."

"Lucky for him. Still I wonder where he is."

Burton knows he should feel relief at the news that Nick had left the bank, but his chest is tight and his stomach feels heavy, as foreboding overtakes him. He takes out his phone and tries Nick again.

The group is back on the main floor, the manager co-operated and they have their money. Nick is hopeful that the ordeal will soon be over, his neck hurts, and his hands are numb. The words that greet them as they join the others sends an involuntary shudder through Nick's body.

"Cops outside."

His captor felt Nick's reaction.

"Yes Nick, this doesn't bode well for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Thank you so much for your reviews. I love hearing from my Nick readers.**

Nick has been unhooked from the bank robber and handcuffed to a chair set in the middle of the room. One of the other robbers has been appointed the job of holding a gun on him to keep the other hostages in order. The tension in the bank is high as the robbers decide on their next move. So far they are ignoring the police efforts to make contact with them. Nick's stiff from being unable to move his muscles, his neck is sore. He wonders how long this is all going to take. He looks at the clock behind the tellars desks and it's been a very long two hours since he entered the bank.

A phone starts ringing again and this time, the robber who held him captive, and seems is the leader of the group, answers the phone. He speaks quietly, but Nick can see from his face, that it's with force. The conversation is short and after he hangs up he walks towards Nick.

"I can see you're getting stiff from sitting in the chair so you'll be happy to hear that you're taking a walk outside with me, Nick."

He's released from the chair and, once again, chained to the bank robber. The gun's pressed into his throat.

"The police seems to think that I'm someone they can bargain with. We're going outside to prove them wrong."

Nick's stomach sinks.

"Now no need to be nervous Nick, I'm not going to kill my travel ticket. Not as long as the police behave themselves."

He pushes Nick forward and one of his accomplices goes before them and opens the door. The sunlight causes Nick to blink furiously, There's a cocophany of noise, people shouting and guns being drawn. Nick's head is forced upwards by the pressure of the gun and is unable to see much.

"Detective Taylor!"

"I'm here."

Nick recognises the voice, it's a detective he's worked with in the past, in another hostage situation..

"First, put the guns away."

"That's not going to happen. Are you okay Nick?"

"He knows you Nick. Are you a cop?"

"No. I'm a lawyer."

"Defence or prosecution?"

"How about talking to me, that's why you came out here."

"Now that was rude. Didn't your Mother teach you about being polite?"

"Just leave my Mother out of this."

Nick feels the gun press harder into his throat. Nick doesn't realise it but deep bruising has developed from the choking and is clearly visible to Detective Taylor and the spectators.

"I don't make bargains. My driver will arrive in fifteen minutes. You will easily recognise it. Clear this area, let him through and if let us go, your friend, Nick, will live. If not he will die."

Nick hears the door opening behind him as Detective Taylor declares the old delaying tactic.

"We need more time than that."

"Really"

Nick feels a pain in his side that makes him gasp, he hears something clatter to the floor and he's dragged inside.

The offices at legal services is deathly quiet, people watch in shock as events unfold on the television screen. All work stopped when a shout went up:

"It's Nick."

All eyes turned to the television and they saw their boss being held at gunpoint outside Statewide bank. Someone turns up the sound. The camera is too far away to pick up the sound but a reporter closer to the incident is whispering her report. She says the hostage appears unharmed except for some ugly bruising around his neck. It can't be confirmed that these were caused by events inside the bank. She relays the conversation between the detective and the robber. They watch in horror as they see Nick's face contort and then he's dragged back inside. It's not until the camera closes in on a knife on the ground that has blood on it that they understand that Nick's been stabbed. Burton rushes to the elevator, as he waits for it to come up Emily moves to his side.

"Good luck Mr. Fallin, we're praying for Nick.

Nick's side is burning and he feels his shirt becoming wet.

"I'm sorry Nick I had to stab you. It's not life threatening, I didn't go in very deep, but it will cause you some pain."

Nick's freed from his captor.

"Sit down."

Nick sits, the movement causing the pain to increase and he closes his eyes and tries to breathe through it. He's attached to the chair and he feels a hand on his knee.

"Open your eyes Nick."

He opens them to find his attacker crouching before him.

"I'm sorry about that Nick, but, as you heard, your friend was attempting to play games with me."

"He's not my friend."

"He sure sounded friendly."

"Our paths have crossed once, it happens."

Nick can feel the wet patch growing and wonders how badly he's been hurt. He moves his head to try to get a look. A slap across the face brings his attention back to the robber.

"I'm talking with you Nick. Are you prosecution or defense?"

"I'm not a criminal lawyer, I represent children mostly."

The man fingers Nick's suit.

"Children pay very well."

"I was a business lawyer, now I work for legal services."

"Had a turn of conscience did you Nick?"

Nick shrugs.

"Stuff happens."

The robber bursts into laughter.

"You can say that again Nick. Stuff happens. Well your 'stuff' today is just beginning, because you're coming with us."

He moves away from Nick and the robbers pick up the bags of money to move them to the front door ready to leave. As the first one gets close, the doors suddenly burst open banging into his face and knocking him to the floor. Cops swarm in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Aw thank you my Nick fans, it's lovely to hear from you. I hope you like this chapter and that it makes sense.**

Nick heart races at the emergence of the cops and with fear he searches out his attacker. His eyes are oblivious to everything else around him and time slows down as he's unable to see him, he then feels a gun against his head. At the same moment the cuffs that hold him to the chair are released and he's grabbed by the collar and raised roughly to his feet, pain causes his head to swim. As his head clears he hears Detective Taylor.

"Put the gun down and release your hostage, look around you, you don't have a chance. It's all over."

"If it's all over for me, then it's all over for your friend Nick. I'm sure you don't want to see his brains blown out in front of you. His best chance is if you let us go."

Nick is staring at too many guns.

Detective Taylor can see blood on Nick's shirt underneath his jacket."

"The man needs medical attention."

"It's just a scratch, he'll be fine if you let us go."

"I'm suppose to believe that once you're free and clear that you will release him without further harm?"

"I have no desire to hurt Nick. I like him."

"Evidence proves otherwise."

"I said, I have no desire, that's different than being willing should circumstances warrant it. Like now Detective."

Nick can feel his body trembling under the pressure of the gun and a certainty that these are his last moments.. He pleads with his captor.

"Please don't do this I have a daugh.."

His captor cuts him off whispering harshly in his ear.

"Be quiet Nick."

He hears a noise that he can't identify but he knows that his captor has done something with the gun

Detective Taylor holds up his hands in response.

"Okay, okay. How do you want to play this?"

"You and your cop friends stay here while Nick and I leave."

He turns his attention to Nick.

"I presume you have a car nearby."

"Yes."

"Take your keys out."

He then returns his remarks to the detective.

"If I see any guns pointed in our direction then Nick dies. You do not follow us. I'm not messing around any more. He will die!

Detective Taylor in his heart knows that there is no chance of talking this man down, he knows for Nick's sake he has to let them go. He continues in his consiliatory tone.

"We believe you. Men point your guns down."

One of the other robbers already under arrest shout out:

"Hey Warren, what about us?"

"Your on your own guys."

Warren starts moving slowly towards the door, dragging Nick along with him. He motions with the gun for Detective Taylor to go in front of him.

"You make sure that any cops left outside know what to do."

As they exit the bank, Warren asks Nick to point out where his car is. They head in the direction, Warren keeps his back to the wall of the buildings as they move along the sidewalk. Nick knows that getting in to the car will be his best moment for his escape, or his death. Suddenly he hears his name being called.

"Nick."

Warren turns them towards the sound.

"Who's that Nick?"

"It's my father."

"Really. Mr. Fallin, come say hi to your son."

"Leave my father out of this."

"Now Nick you're in no position to make demands."

Burton is let through and makes his way towards his son.

"Nick are you all right? Let my son go."

"Don't worry about Nick, as long as you do as your told, he'll be fine."

Burton looks at Nick, who answers him softly.

"Just do whatever he asks Dad."

"Come with us."

When they reach Nick's car Warren hands Burton the keys.

"Open the passenger door."

While Burton is opening the door, Nick feels his hands being released. Warren takes the keys back from Burton.

"Stand directly behind me Mr. Fallin while we get in to the car."

Using Burton as a shield from the cops, Warren pushes Nick into the car.

"Move over Nick."

He moves over into the drivers seat, having to fight against the pain to do so. Warren follows him in and pulls the door closed, he hands the keys to Nick and orders him to start the car and get it moving. He handcuffs Nick to the steering wheel and sits low in his seat with the gun pointed at Nick. Nick does as he's told and pulls away from the curb. He feels his Dad hit the car as it moves away. In the rear view mirror he sees no movement at all. Up ahead of him a blockade is removed to let him through. As they leave the scene and head into to traffic Nick wonders if he's just been saved or condemned.

Burton watches the car disappear, he turns around to find no-one taking off after them. He heads back towards the cops shouting.

"What's going on here? He has my son, you need to follow them."

He sees a man, obviously a detective, coming towards him, he recognises him from the new report.

"Mr. Fallin, he will kill your son if he sees us follow him, but don't worry there are unmarked cars ready to pick up his trail and we have cameras giving us live feed so we can track their movements."

A uniformed cop comes up to them.

"Detective Taylor, car 706 has picked up their tail, we have three cars in place waiting to swap places and more are on their way."

"Good."

"See Mr. Fallin, we will keep tabs on Nick and will do all we can to free him as quickly as possible. They're not getting away from us. I know it's hard but you need to let me do my job and I will have someone keep you up to date as much as possible."

The Detective begins to turn away, Burton takes him by the arm to stop him.

"Can you keep him alive?"

"We'll do the best we can. Now, go with Officer Carroll and he will take you to the station and keep you apprised of the situation."

"


	6. Chapter 6

Warren reaches over and lifts up Nick's jacket. Nick looks down surprised.

"I'm just taking a look at your wound."

He pulls his shirt out from his trousers and lifts it up.

"Are you feeling all right Nick?"

"Yes it just hurts."

"I must have gone deeper than I thought as it's still bleeding, but you're not in any danger."

"Except from you."

"Yes except from me."

"They're not going to let you go. You're fooling yourself, if you think they are."

Warren sighs.

"I suspect you're right Nick and I'm sorry about that."

"What would killing me achieve? It won't stop you getting arrested."

"I have a reputation to uphold Nick. I said I'd kill you and I must."

"That's stupid, you'll get more jail time."

"Nobody asked your opinion Nick, concentrate on the road."

Nick's satisfied that he's rattled him, he hopes it's to his advantage.

Nick looks at the clock and half an hour as passed since they left the bank. Warren has given instructions as he's been driving, and they are now out of town heading north. He can feel the stab wound still bleeding, his shirt's soaked in blood causing it to stick to him. He wonders what the police are waiting for. Nick opens up conversation again, hoping to negotiate his release.

"Why don't we pull up somewhere and you just leave me at the side of the road, and you can go where ever you want."

"Afraid not Nick. You're staying right here with me. Surely you want to see how it ends."

"No, I would rather be back in Pittsburgh with my daughter."

"What's her name?"

"Anne."

"Anne, it's not a name you hear very often these days."

"It was my Mother's name."

"That's nice. I bet you're a good dad too."

"I do my best."

"You won't be tucking her into bed tonight Nick."

There is silence again for a few minutes.

"I have a daughter. How old is yours?"

"Two."

"A great age. Mine is fourteen. She lives with her Mother, but I have her once a month. I guess I won't be doing that any more. She's a lovely girl, so intelligent. She knows far more than I ever did. Gets her brains from her Mother."

"What's her name?"

"Anthea. I had such dreams when she was born. Her first steps, her first day at school, taking her to the zoo. I missed them all except the zoo. I won't get to see her go to the prom, terrorise her first date, see her graduation, or walk her down the aisle."

"I know how you feel."

"And how do you know how I feel Nick?"

"Anne has down syndrome. I've had to change the dreams I have for my daughter, I look to celebrating the smaller achievements that all other parents take for granted."

"I'm sorry Nick."

Nick shrugs

"There's no need to be sorry, Anne's a beautiful girl that I love dearly."

"Is Anne why you help children?"

"No."

"Come on Nick I can tell there's a story there."

Nick feels uncomfortable with the conversation, it's become very personal, but knows that his best chance is getting the guy on his side. He has to make it emotionally hard for the man to pull the trigger.

"I was arrested for drugs and sentenced to community service at Children's legal services of Pittsburgh."

The man laughs out loud.

"So you're not a saint after all. That father of yours keep you out of jail?

"Something like that."

"You have a wife to go with that daughter of yours?"

"No, we broke up."

"Me too."

Nick's pleased when Warren doesn't pursue it further, he's not proud of his behaviour with Lulu and one confession is more than enough. Warren lapses in to silence once more. The atmosphere's changed and Nick suspects that Warren is brooding about what is happening and coming to a realisation of how it's going to end. He hears Warren shift in his seat, he glances across at him and he's looking at the wing mirror, concentrating on the cars behind them.

"There's an exit coming up in half a mile, take it. No indicating before you do, and don't slow down until you have to, there's a right turn a hundred yards from the turn off take it and push the car as hard as you can."

"Ther..."

Warren cuts him off angrily:

"Just do it Nick."

Nick does as he's told. After the right turn, he's instructed to take the next left and then another right. Nick doesn't know where they are, there's doesn't seem to be any homes, just trees on both sides of the road that is now just two lanes.

"Keep the speed up Nick."

Nick can see no-one behind him. He continues to follow directions and then Warren has him turn on to a one lane dirt road, five minutes later a cabin comes in to view and Nick's ordered to stop. Warren takes the gun into his hand and points it at Nick.

"There's no need for that. I'm not going to try anything, we're miles from anywhere."

Warren lowers the gun, putting it on his lap. He takes out a key and unlocks Nick from the steering wheel.

"Lean forward."

Nick does so and his head swims from the sudden pain that shoots up his side. He grunts.

Put your hands behind your back"

Nick finds it hard to concentrate as the pain doesn't abate, and he struggles to follow the instructions. Warren helps him by yanking his arms back hard causing more pain to shoot through his body. He grunts once more.

"Stay there until I come around and open your door."

Nick leans back in the seat and closes his eyes. He hears Warren get out of the car and the doors lock behind him. It's a couple of minutes before Warren returns and Nick's dozed off but awakens suddenly at the sound of the car unlocking. His door opens.

"Out of the car."

Warren tugs on Nick's arms as he shuffles his legs around so he can step out of the car.

"Quickly Nick."

The effort causes sweat to form on his brow. He tries to take a moment to recover but Warren yanks him to his feet, he sways and his legs begin to buckle. Warren grabs him around the waist and supports him.

"Let's get you inside Nick

Nick struggles to concentrate on the task, Warren is almost dragging him along. The steps up on to the porch seem insurmountable to Nick, He doesn't lift his foot up high enough and it hits the step, causing him to lose balance. Warren's caught by surprise and is unable to stop him from falling. Nick falls heavily, having no way of protecting himself, hitting his head on the wooden floor. Warren steps around him and checks his wound, it's still bleeding and the top of his trousers are soaked in blood. He curses to himself. Nick groans. Warren puts his arms around Nick.

"Come on Nick, up on your feet. With help he manages to get back up. They stumble inside, Warren's pulled out a chair ready but instead leads Nick towards a bed in the corner. He unfastens the cuffs and helps Nick on to the bed. Using the cuffs, he fastens Nick to the headboard.

"Rest for a while Nick, I'll see what I can do to stop the bleeding."

Nick succumbs to the pull of unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: Thank you for you're lovely reviews.**

Detective Taylor slams down the receiver.

"They've lost him!"

"Where?"

In some woods off the I 80."

"Taylor turns to one of his men.

"Does Warren own anything around there?"

"Not that I've been able to find."

"Perhaps one of his conspirators know something about it. Let's go talk to them, they're not very happy with him leaving them behind, so, we, and Nick Fallin, may have some luck."

Nick's eyes flutter open and it takes a moment for him to remember where he is. Not that he knows where he is exactly, but he knows he's still in the hands of his captor and that his side hurts and his head aches. He raises his head in an attempt to sit up, but a shooting pain through his skulls lays him back down. He lets out a groan alerting Warren to his consciousness.

"Welcome back to the living Nick. I've put pressure on your wound and a bandage and it's lessened the bleeding. Your head's hurting because you took a fall. Do you remember? You have a lovely bruise forming."

The fall is coming back to Nick. When he tries to sit up again he realises he's cuffed to the bed. With a little difficulty he manages to pull himself around so he's sitting on the edge of the bed. The room spins for a moment.

"Where are we?"

"Just an old cabin I know about."

"What's your plan?"

"We're going for a walk in the woods."

Nick notices, for the first time, that Warren's shoving things in a back pack. He picks a plate off of the table and brings it over to Nick.

"Here have something to eat, to keep your strength up."

Nick realises he is hungry and takes the offered sandwich.

"Surely you're not planning on taking me with you? I'll only slow you down. You'll be better off leaving me here?"

"I've got use to having you around Nick."

"It's crazy. I was barely able to walk into the cabin, how long am I going to last out there?"

Warren picks up the gun that's laying on the table and points it at Nick.

"If I leave you here, I have to shoot you."

"Why?"

"Left here, you're no good to me Nick. Just a mouth able to tell the cops where I've gone."

"This is madness Warren, just give yourself up, at least your daughter will be able to visit you in prison. You can write letters to her."

"Is that what you would want with your daughter?"

"You're not going to see her when you're on the run."

"She's probably better off without me anyway."

"She's better off without a Father as a murderer."

"I won't kill you unless I have to Nick."

"If you take me with you, then you'll kill me. We both know you've done more damage than you intended. It's been hours and it's still hasn't stopped bleeding. I need medical attention, otherwise I will eventually bleed out. It's not going to stop on its own."

"You're fine, I've put pressure on it and it's doing better."

"Because I'm not moving. Warren, it's time to stop, or leave me behind. You're best giving yourself in, then you have a chance of some sort of relationship with your daughter. It won't be the one you dreamed of, but it'll be something. Most of us have to make the best of less than perfect in this life."

Warren laugh ruefully.

"You must be an excellent lawyer Nick. I think I should hire you."

"I'm not a criminal lawyer Warren, and I'm not saying this as a lawyer, but, as a father. If you won't thing about yourself, think about Anthea. Your actions will affect her for a life time. It's a Father's responsibility to do what's best for his daughters."

"I think I messed that up, a long time ago."

"It's never too late to do better."

They both hear a noise. Warren quickly moves over to Nick, the door bangs open.

"Put the gun down Warren."

Once again cops swarm in, but Nick is barely registering it as he looks Warren in the eye, Warren is holding the gun against his throat. He's challenging him. If he's shoots him, he has to look him in the eye as he does it.

"This is your last warning, put the gun down now!"

Nick is looking at a man with tears in his eyes, who whispers to him.

"I'm sorry Nick."

At that moment Nick knows he's lost, his survival instinct takes over and he throws himself backwards onto the bed. He feels a pain on his face and a fierce yank on his cuffed arm, then the deafening sounds of gunfire. He's vaguely aware of Warren dropping to the floor. He hears a shout for medics and Detective Taylor is by his side and he feels his arm being released from the bed.

"How are you doing Nick?"

"Is..is.. is he dead?"

Detective Taylor shakes his head.

"No, he's wounded."

Nick, inexplicably, feels relief. He tries to sit up, but the medics have arrived and one looks at Warren and the other goes to Nick. She lays a hand on his shoulder.

"No getting up. Nick is it?"

Nick nods his head.

"Help me put your legs on the bed so you're more comfortable and then I'll have a look at you. My name is Janine."

Nick nods his head. It's a painful manoeuvre.

"Good. Now lets look at you."

Janine isn't happy with his condition. There's an angry bruise on his forehead, surrounding a graze."

"Have you had a fall Nick?"

He nods his head. The rescue has robbed Nick of his fight and weariness and pain is dragging at him, he wants to sleep badly and his eyes begin to close.

"No Nick, stay with me."

Nick opens his eyes. Janine smiles at him.

"Good."

There's a gash on his chin which, though bleeding, is not a concern to her. There's another bruise on his throat. She runs her hands over his right arm and is certain it's dislocated. She's verbally reporting her findings to her patient to keep his attention. Her eyes continue down his body, but see's nothing else but the stab wound they were already informed of on the ride to the cabin. She doesn't like the look of the amount of blood on his shirt.

"I'm opening your shirt to have a better look at your stab wound."

Nick registers his understanding with a slow blink of his eyes. She tears open his shirt and removes the blood soaked dressing that's been crudely applied, Blood is oozing out of the stab wound, and its red and inflamed. She looks to her patient, he eyes are closed. There's a change in his breathing, it's more shallow. She looks towards her partner, but he's still busy with the other patient. There's a cop standing over them.

"I need your help."

He steps forward. She opens her medical case and removes a pressure bandage and instructs her new aid to hold it gently but firm against the stab wound. Once she's satisfied she begins to take Nick's vitals, Detective Taylor appears at her side.

"How is he?"

"He's not doing very well, the stab wound is a major concern. Has transport arrived?"

"A chopper is landing a bout a mile away, that's as close as it could get."

"Let's get him out of here fast. Nick I'm putting an oxygen mask on you and then we're going to get you out of here. You'll ride in an ambulance, but then you'll be transferred to a chopper. Okay?"

Nick is drifting but recognizes he's been asked a question, he nods his head.

Janine fixes an iv, while the gurney is arrives. The transfer from the bed brings Nick to painful consciousness, He feels a gentle hand on his chest.

"I've given you some mild pain relief, it should help in a moment."

"I'm in recovery."

Janine nods her head.

"I know."

"How's Warren?"

"He's doing fine, don't worry about him."

Nick feels so tired as he's wheeled into the ambulance, the doors close at the same time as Janine loses her fight to keep him conscious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Thank you to the kind people who review.**

The chopper flies Nick to Allegheny hospital in Pittsburgh. He's unconscious all the way and the paramedic works on Nick to keep him as stable as possible, but his condition continues to deteriorate, as the wound keeps bleeding. She's certain that something is bleeding internally. He's taken straight down to the emergency room, were x-rays are taken and they prep him for immediate surgery. An I.V.'s set up to replace the blood he's been losing for hours. Burton's allowed to see him for a moment before he leaves for surgery. He's surprised to find his son awake, if only just. He's very pale and in obvious pain. Nick gives him a small smile as Burton squeezes his hand and then the medical personnel wheel him away and Burton's shown to the waiting room.

Nick's settled in to his room. Burton sits by his bedside as he sleeps off the lingering effects of the anesthesia. The surgeon told him that Nick's doing well. The knife nicked Nick's right kidney, which caused the continual bleeding. He'd lost a lot of blood, which is now being replaced. It will make him tired for a couple of days but he should soon make a complete recovery. The doctors, also, saw no problems with the healing of his dislocated arm. Nick's face and neck is a mass of bruises, plus stitches on his chin where the bullet grazed him, but he's back in Pittsburgh and he's safe, so Burton's happy.

Burton's brought back to the present by a soft groan from Nick. He hadn't realised he'd fallen asleep. He stands up and goes to his side.

"Nick? It's me, son."

Nick slowly opens his eyes.

"Dad?"

"Yes son . Do you remember, you're in the hospital? You went into surgery, and the doctor discovered that the knife had caught your kidney, which he fixed. He says you're going to be all right, you're arm too. you'll just feel a little tired."

Nick processes this information slowly, his mind feels a little groggy.

"That's why it didn't stop bleeding?"

"Yes, but you're doing fine."

"How's Warren?"

"Warren?"

"The guy who kidnapped me."

Burton's face hardens, a look Nick is familiar with.

"I've no idea Son. I haven't asked. I don't really care about him."

"He has a daughter dad."

"And I have a son and he almost killed him, so I don't care."

Nick's feels too weary to argue.

"Okay dad. I can understand that...I'm tired."

"That's okay, you go back to sleep, I'll be here for a little while yet."

"What time is it?"

"It's eight o'clock."

Nick nods, the whole day gone. He suddenly remembers his appointment at Draper's place in the afternoon to supervise the clients move to new homes. He thoughts flit between the boys and Warren as he falls in to a fitful sleep. Burton watches anxiously as Nick moves his head from side to side and groans. The nurse enters to check his vitals. She smiles at Burton.

"Everything all right sir?"

Burton nods towards Nick.

"He's not sleeping well, he keeps moving and groaning, can you give something to help him. I think he's reliving his experience."

"I'll have a look at him and talk to the doctor."

Nick opened his eyes as the nurse wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his good arm.

"Hi Nick, how are you?"

Nick doesn't respond.

"Would you like something to help you sleep better?"

"How's Warren?"

"Who Warren Nick?"

Burton interjects.

"It's the guy who did all this to him, he was shot at the scene."

He looks to Nick.

"Stop worrying about him son, just concentrate on getting better."

The nurse watches her patient reaction and knows the information is important to him.

"I promise I'll see what I can find out for you, if you promise to get some sleep, you need to rest."

Nick nods his head.

"Thank you."

With that he closes his eyes. Burton's pleased that he's sleeping more soundly, but he wakes up when the nurse returns again to check his vitals.

"Hi, Nick, you father tells me that you've been sleeping better. Mr. Young is recovering from surgery in ICU, he's expected to make a full recovery."

Nick nods his thanks.

The nurse turns to Burton.

"Visiting hours are over Mr. Fallin."

Burton also nods his head. He stands up and touches Nick's arm.

"You heard, they're kicking me out, so I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay Dad, hopefully I'll be better company."

Burton smiles:

"Don't worry about it son, just get the rest you need, you've had a hard day."

"I will."

Burton's happy to see him immediately fall back to sleep. He squeezes his hand and gives him a last look, and offers up a silent prayer of thanks and then quietly leaves the room.

On the drive home, Burton feels exhaustion over taking him and he's glad when he parks the car. Once in the house he pours himself and drink and sits down, rubbing his hand over his head. He then leans back and blows out some air. He thinks back over the day, it's amazing how quickly it all went wrong. Life can just hit you hard out of nowhere. The hours after he watched Nick drive a way were the longest of his life. He'd taken his own car to the police station and been shown to a room that had a couch and a small table in it. The Officer Carroll, who accompanied him, brought him a drink of coffee.

"Can you find out what's going on?"

"We will keep you appraised of your son, Mr. Fallin."

Burton was then left to his thoughts. The pictures of Nick, being dragged to the car, the bruises on his neck, gun at his throat and the blood on his shirt, torment him during the long wait.

When Detective Taylor entered the room, he knew that something had happened and judging from the detective's demeanor, it wasn't good. Burton steels himself for the news.

"We've lost him."

Burton rises to his feet.

"What do you mean you lost him? How? Where?"

"North of Pittsburgh he went off at speed in to some woods and my men were taken by surprise and didn't keep up. But don't worry Mr. Fallin, we're doing everything we can to find him."

Burton spent the next hour pacing the floor until the news came that they had a good idea where he was and they were going in. After a terminal wait Officer Carrol came in with the news of Nick's rescue and that he's on his way to hospital.

"How is he?"

"That's all the information I have sir."

"Which hospital?"

"They're flying him here, to Pittsburgh, Allegheny hospital."

Burton heads for the door.

"Sir, let me drive you there."

Burton recognises that it's a good idea as he feels his hands shaking with all the emotions of relief and worry.

"I need my car."

"That's fine sir."

Burton hands over his keys and they leave the police station.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Thanks to everyone who's reading and especially to those who leave a review. It's great hear your thoughts.**

Nick's awake early as the antithetic wears off and sleep evades him. He can't stop remembering those last moments. He thought he was getting through to the guy, that he wouldn't kill him. But it'd been in vain, only throwing himself on to the bed saved him from death. He wonders why he cares what happens to him, after everything he put him through. He should just forget him and concentrate on getting better. But he knows why, it's Warren's daughter. He seen too many messed up kids, to want another one. The doctor interrupts his thoughts.

"Good morning Mr. Fallin, I'm Doctor Pestori, I operated on you yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"Please, Nick."

"Okay Nick."

"I'm doing all right. I feel sore."

"That's your stitches. You will tire easily for a few days, while your blood volume gets back to normal, you lost a lot of blood."

"It wouldn't stop bleeding. He said he hadn't gone in deep and that everything would be fine, but it wouldn't stop."

"He caught a part of your kidney, it wasn't very big but it was left untreated for a long time. I've put a couple of stitches in it and you shouldn't have any trouble. Your dislocated shoulder was simple, we put it back and as long as you do as you're told, it should heal without any problems. The bruises are a matter of waiting until they fade. Now let me examine you and make sure you're not making a liar out of me."

The doctor checks Nick's stitches and his shoulder and writes his findings on his chart.

"It all looks good Nick. I'll leave instructions with the nurse to remove your catheter and then you can get out of bed."

"When can I go home?"

"We'll see how you're doing in a couple of days."

Nick nods his head.

"The sooner the better. Thanks doc."

By the time Burton arrives at the hospital Nick's been out of bed, had a quick shower as best he could while avoiding getting his stitches wet, he's had breakfast and called Emily to find out how things went at Draper's place. She said that everything had gone well, but Nick felt she was hiding something and although he pressed he couldn't get anything out of her. She was very happy to hear from him, though she refused to stop by later in the day to discuss work, she said he was to look after himself and she will come by tomorrow. He has to be content with that.

Burton has brought pajamas so Nick changes from the hated hospital gown. As he settles back in to bed Burton looks at him with concern.

"You look tired son."

Nick accepts that he is.

"I've been awake a while. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep and then the doctor came by, and a shower and breakfast. I think it's worn me out."

"The doctor said that you'll tire easily for the next few days so you shouldn't do so much. I'll sit here and read the paper, you take a nap."

Nick's glad he didn't mention the phone call to Emily, but is glad to obey his dad's commands. He presses the button that sends pain relief through his system and he succumbs to the pull of sleep.

The chair, his Dad was sitting in, is empty when he wakes up except for a folded up newspaper lying on it. The door opens and it's a nurse to take his vitals.

"How are you Nick?"

"I'm doing okay. Have you seen my Dad?"

"He's just outside talking to a police officer. I'll let them know that you're awake."

When she leaves the door soon opens again and Burton and Detective Taylor enter. Detective Taylor speaks first.

"Hi Nick, good to see you. Burton says you're doing fine."

"Yes I should be out in a couple of days."

"That's great to hear. I'm going to need a statement from you.."

The detective looks at Burton.

"...when you feel up to it."

Nick guesses that his Dad's been running interference for him. He doesn't mind, he realises that he doesn't want to talk about it just yet.

"Sure, I'll let you know. How is he?"

"He's recovering, still in ICU but the doctors are confident he'll make it. I'm just glad that you're not in there, or the morgue. That was quick thinking to throw yourself down on the bed, like that. A dislocated shoulder is better than you're head blown off."

Nick looks down at the covers and starts picking at the edge.

"I tried hard to persuade him not to kill me, but he felt that there was nothing left to live for. I tried to show him he was wrong. Is his family visiting him? He said he had a daughter."

"He's not allowed visitors, but his family haven't requested a visit anyway."

Nick nods his head sadly.

"I would like to see him, if I can."

"Are you sure Nick?"

Nick nods his head, though he can't say why he does. It just feels unfinished.

"I'll see what I can do. Let me know when you're ready to give your statement, though I'll check up on you tomorrow."

After Taylor leaves Burton turns to his son.

"Do you thinks it's wise to go see him Nick. Why are you obsessed with this guy. You'r under no obligation to save him. You saved yourself and that's what's important."

Nick shrugs:

"I just have to do it."

Later Nick is dozing when the door opens and he hears Burton exclaim:

"Laurie, so good to see you."

Nick opens his eyes.

"Hi Laurie, what brings you here."

"My injured friend for one and a get well gift from an admirer."

Burton smiles.

"Well, well, well, my son has an admirer."

"Shush dad."

Burton laughs at Nick's discomfort.

"Your son has lots of admirer's Burton. There's all the clerks at the courthouse, not to mention a judge or two, and at social services..."

Nick squirms some more.

"Not you too Laurie."

Laurie laughs. She's carrying a folder and retrieves an envelope from within.

"This particular admirer is an ex client of his."

She turns her attention to Nick.

"Do you remember we were suppose to visit Violet today?"

Nick groans and leans back in to the pillow.

"She was very upset about what happened to you, she saw it on tv. Her foster parents said she wouldn't let them turn over from the news, she was waiting all day to know if you were all right. As soon as she heard you were free and in hospital she got out paper and crayons and made you a get well card."

Laurie hands over the envelope and Nick opens it. He looks at, what he presumes, is a drawing of himself. He looks up at Laurie.

"She's gotten better."

He reads the get well message and put it down on the bed.

"It's lovely. Tell Violet thanks, and I will come see her as soon as I can."

"I will Nick."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: Thanks for your reviews my lovely supporters.**

Nick has just finished breakfast when Emily enters his room. He puts his silverware down and takes a sip of his coffee and then pushes the tray to the side of his bed.

"I can come back if you're not finished?"

Nick waves Emily in.

"It's fine Emily, I'm all done. Sit down."

Emily comes closer and sits down on the visitor's chair.

"How are you doing?"

Nick's bruises are in full bloom down the side of his face and on his neck, and it's a shock to Emily to see them. But it's a relief to see him alive. As she and her colleagues at LSP were watching the events unfold before their eyes they were deeply shocked and afraid for their boss. Everyone stayed at the office even after the breaking news that Nick had been rescued and was being rushed to hospital. No one went home until they knew he was safe and that he was completely out of danger. Her colleagues weren't surprised when Emily told them yesterday that he'd already called her and they congratulated her for being firm with him, they are anxious to hear her report of her visit today. She knows that Nick is anxious about how the transfers went from Draker's place and she didn't want him worrying about it while he was in hospital, which is why she agreed to come in this morning before work and bring him up to date.

"I'm doing good, the doctor says I should be out in a couple of days."

"That's great news Nick. Everyone sends their best wishes, you had us worried for a while."

Nick doesn't reply. From talking to his Dad and hearing about Violet, he's come to realise that it was as hard, and as scary, for the people left waiting, as it was for him. He changes the subject.

"You said everything went well at Draker's place."

There's that hesitation again, and if he's not mistaken, Emily takes a deep mental breath before answering.

"Yes, most of it did."

Nick raises a quizzical eyebrow and wonders what's coming.

"Jerome caused a bit of a scene and the place we had ready for him wouldn't take him."

Nick remembers it was Jerome who kicked him when he'd informed the boys about what was taking place.

"What do you mean he caused a scene? What kind of a scene?"

"He got upset, Emily decides it's best not to tell him that it was because Nick wasn't there. He was shouting and he refused to get in the vehicle. When the driver from Allegheny Children's Center tried to persuade him to get in, Jerome lashed out at him and caught him in the face. The driver refused to take him and drove off."

"So what did you do?"

"We tried to calm him down so I could take him there myself but he ran off. I told the director that I would come back in an hour, hoping that he would be doing better. I went back to the office but received a call half an hour later saying they couldn't find him, anywhere and that he seems to have ran off."

"Seems to have ran off?"

"Some of his clothes were missing and a baseball glove that he treasured."

Nick remembers the glove, it's the one thing he chose to take with him after his father died and he was left alone. Nick couldn't find any other relatives to take him and so he ended up in the care system. His chances of being fostered or adopted were very slim, and Jerome couldn't blame his father for his predicament so he blamed Nick.

"Have they found him?"

"Yes, the police picked him up in the evening as he was making his way back to Draker's. He's still there, refusing to come out of his room and to talk to anyone."

"He's not said anything?"

"No."

"Okay, thanks Emily. Have the other's settled down okay and how's Kevin?"

"Kevin's doing good, he's out of hospital and settled in a new place. He's made a statement to the police but said he didn't know who his attackers were."

"That's what he said when I talked with him at the hospital. I didn't push him on it as he was in bad shape. I was hoping he would see sense."

Emily doesn't have anything else to tell him and as she leaves Nick makes a mental note that he needs to talk to Jerome and Kevin once he leaves the hospital. Though it will be nice to get the thugs out of Draper's place, Jerome is Nick's main concern. There's obviously something going on with him, he decides that he will put a call through to the director there later in the day. Burton's arrival interrupts his thoughts.

"Morning Son, is everything all right you seem a little troubled. Are you in pain."

Nick decides it's best not to mention Emily's visit.

"No Dad, I'm doing really well. I feel stronger today."

"Good. Has it something to do with the visit from Emily? I saw her at the elevators."

Burton smiles at the guilty look that passes across Nick's face.

"There's a couple of clients that are having a hard time."

Burton's immediate reaction is to berate his son, but stops himself, he's seen how much Nick's clients mean to him, and is proud of his Son for the way he's turned out. When Nick was arrested on the drugs charged, Burton never would have guessed that it would be the turning point for Nick in finding out who he is, rather than trying to be like his dad. So Burton chooses a different tack, to get Nick to look after himself.

"Well so are you, so forget about them for a while. You will be more help to them if you look after yourself and be back to full health quickly."

Nick nods his head.

"Has the doctor been in to see you?"

The question puts a smile on Nick's face.

"Yes, everything is going well and it looks good for being discharged the day after tomorrow. Detective Taylor is coming today to take a preliminary statement."

"If you're sure you're ready."

Nick isn't totally sure but he knows it has to be done. What he isn't telling his dad just yet, is that he also arranged to visit his abductor tomorrow, Warren is moving out of ICU today.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: Thanks to my reviewers, it's great to hear from you as always. This little community of nicfic fans.**

Nick is feeling stronger this morning, the pull of fatigue is less. The doctor's been by and given the all clear for his release tomorrow and has given permission to visit Warren this morning. In fact he's waiting for a porter to come and escort him. He confessed to his Dad his intentions last night. Burton was not impressed, but Nick told him that there were questions he desired answers to and the incident wouldn't feel closed without attempting to discover those answers. Although Burton acquiesced Nick thought it wise not to let him near Warren, the anger he feels for the man is plain.

The door opens and the porter enters backing in with a wheelchair. Nick pulls a face.

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes Nick it is. It a bit of a walk and if you don't agree I've been given my orders."

"Can I at least walk a little of the way?"

"I guess so, but you get in to the wheelchair when I tell you."

Nick is wearing his grey sweat bottoms and a light blue t-shirt.

"I'm all ready."

"Okay let's go."

Nick holds the door open for him and turning right they leave the floor that's been Nick's home for the past few days. Nick sets off with determination and certainty that he's doing the right thing. But with each step Nick's beginning to feel less sure of himself, he notices the porter look at him with concern as Nick's pace slows, his legs feel leaden and each step is more difficult to take than the next. He's not sure they will do what he wants them to do. He stops. The porter is looking at him with concern, Nick's laboured breathing and that Nick's pace has gradually slowed, has not gone unnoticed to him. Nick turns and looks at him.

"I'll have that wheelchair now."

"Are you okay Nick, do you want to go back?"

Nick steps into the chair and the porters request is tempting but he chose to get in the chair so his legs can't stop him from going where he needs to go.

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Nick overwhelmed with a feeling of impatience to get there and unexplained fear, growls at the man.

"I said I'm fine. Let's just get there."

The porter's taken aback but shrugs his shoulders and releases the brakes. Nick closes his eyes, he knows he was too abrupt but the anxiousness he's feeling is overwhelming everything else.

It turns out they didn't have far to go, Nick sees a policeman standing outside a door and guesses that must be the place. The wheelchair comes to a halt and he feels the porter set the brakes and he announce unnecessarily:

"Here we are Nick."

Nick uses his feet to move the foot rests off to the side and steps out of the chair. He turns to the porter.

"Sorry about being sharp back there.."

He looks towards the room.

"...this is harder than I thought."

The porter knows the significance of this journey, everyone knows what happened to the young man, most of them watched it unfold on television.

"You don't have to do this, we can go back."

Nick gives a small smile.

"No, I do have to."

He turns towards the police officer who's been told to expect the visitor. He looks at the battered man apologetically.

"I have to search you before you can go in there."

Nick nods his understanding, Detective Taylor had the forethought to warn him. Nick holds his arms out in co-operation. After the cop's finished patting him down he stands up.

"My orders are to allow you in by yourself if you want, or I can come in with you."

"I'd rather go in alone."

The cop nods.

"I'll be right here should you need me."

Nick nods his thanks and grabbing the door knob he opens the door. The porter gives him encouragement.

"Good luck Nick."

Nick looks back and nods his head. He hears a voice from inside.

"Come in Nick, they told me you were coming."

Nick steps in and closes the door. He looks around the room, until his gaze lands on the man lying on the bed. He has a cannula giving him oxygen, an iv line and he's hooked up to a heart monitor, there are also a pair of handcuffs chaining him to the bed. He beckons Nick to come nearer with his hand. Nick forces himself to move.

"It's great to see you Nick. Except for the bruising you're looking good. I hear I nicked you in the kidney when I stabbed you, I'm sorry about that."

Nick wonders if the man realises the irony of his apology as he continues.

"And you must be doing well, since they've allowed you to come and see me."

"I'm getting out tomorrow."

"That's good Nick. I'll be here a few more days yet and then I'll be transferred to a prison hospital."

Nick nods.

"It's really good of you to come see me. I haven't had any visitors that weren't cops."

Nick looks at him and Nick can feel once more his hand squeezing his throat, the sharp pain of the knife entering his side, he remembers the fear, and the sound of gun fire. Anger swells up and surprises him, he didn't know it was there. Warren sees it in his eyes.

"You tried to shoot me, You could have killed me and you lie there expecting me to feel sorry for you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: Thank you for your reviews and to everyone reading the story. **

"Don't be like that Nick."

"How do you expect me to be, you choked, knifed and shot me."

"It wasn't anything personal, as I told you Nick, I like you."

"Wasn't anything personal! There was nothing to gain by shooting me, if you had your way I'd be dead."

"I explained to you Nick that I have to keep my word, it's the only way to survive. Where I'm going people have to believe that you'll do what you say."

"That's suppose to make me feel better."

Warren holds his hands up in a consillitary gesture.

"I know, I know. You have a right to be angry. I'm glad you're not dead and that you're little girl still has her Daddy."

Nick talks through gritted teeth.

"Don't bring Anne into this. Dad's right I shouldn't have come."

Nick head towards the door.

"Stop Nick, don't go. I know it's not much, but I am sorry. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. Please don't go."

Nick stops and turns around. His anger's gone as quickly as it flared, the energy required for the intense emotion draining him.

"Is that the best reason you have for shooting me?"

"I wish I could give you something better. I'm a bad man Nick. I do bad things and when cornered I'm at my worst. Just stay a little while."

Nick walks back towards the bed.

"I don't expect your forgiveness Nick, but I can tell that you're a decent man, I want to ask you for a favour."

Nick stares at him without answering, Warren's request fueling the anger once more.

"My ex wife isn't allowing my daughter to come visit me, which I can understand, but would you deliver a letter to her."

"Can't you just mail it?"

"There's every chance her Mother would tear it up before Anthea even saw it."

"I'm not going to give it to her behind her mother's back."

Warren shakes his head

"No I didn't think you would and I'm not going to ask you too, but since it's coming from you, she might let her have it."

"So I'm not just doing you a favour, you're using me. If his victim is willing to do this for him, then he can't be that bad. Is that you're thinking?"

Warren doesn't have the grace to look sheepish.

"Exactly. But the favour isn't for me Nick it's for Anthea. Even if she doesn't read it now, she will one day and I want her to know how much I love her."

Nick visibly let's out a sigh.

"On one condition. I read the letter first. I want to make sure that's all that's in there."

"You don't trust me Nick?"

"I read the letter."

"Okay."

"I'll write it today you can stop by tomorrow before you leave."

"I won't be stopping by again Warren."

"Nick don't be like that."

"I'm not your friend Warren, I'm your captive."

Nick can tell his words have finally affected the man. He can see him visibly deflate. Nick's finally understood why he felt the need to see him.

"I've heard about Stockholm syndrome, haven't truly understood it, until now. I guess I believed you when you told me that you didn't want to hurt me, that you liked me. As we talked about our daughters I felt we connected in some way, when you cared for my injuries I thought you had concern for my welfare and I felt grateful. But I see now that I was clutching at straws to give myself hope that I would get out of the situation alive It was all about saving your own skin.. You put me in a hospital bed, I was only a short time away from bleeding to death, and yet I've felt concern for you. I felt relief that you weren't dead, I felt concern about your daughter and that you wouldn't lose her."

"I do like you Nick and I'm sorry for what I did to you, I was only trying to survive."

"Maybe in some distorted fashion you do like me. You may say you feel sorry but you would do it all again. You only know to look out for number one, which is you.

"No one else will Nick."

"Maybe you need to ask yourself why. Be very careful what you put in that letter. It's about your daughter, not about you."

Nick suddenly feels weary, tiredness overwhelming him. He just wants out.

Warren sees a change in Nick, he's face has turned white and he looks unsteady on his feet.

"Are you all right? Sit down I'll call for help."

Nick waves a hand dismissively.

"I'll be fine, I have a wheelchair just outside the door."

As Nick turns to go the room spins. He puts a hand out towards the bed to steady himself. Warren pushes the call button.

"Nick sit down."

Warren looks on helplessly as Nick falls to the floor. The cop and the porter rush in but are too late to catch him. At the porters shout, nurses and a passing doctor rush in to help. Nick is already coming round. After taking his blood pressure and other vitals and checking his shoulder they pronounce him fine, except for his blood pressure being low. Nick bawks at the appearance of a bed, already feeling embarrassed at the commotion he's caused, and insists on taking the wheelchair back to his room. They help him on to his feet and in to the chair. The doctors says he'll ring down to his ward and tell them what's happened and suggests he stays in bed for the rest of the day. As he's being wheeled out the room Warren yells:

"Nick I'll get that letter to you. Take care of yourself."

As the porter pushes Nick back to his room he beginning to feel a little better. The dizziness at least has stopped. he closes his eyes and tries not to think of the reception he'll receive from his Dad.


End file.
